Part 1: The History of Two Lovers
by brilliant-author
Summary: This is the first part in my three party trilogy about Legolas and Riniel, lovers who made it through all the hard times in Middle Earth. What happens when Legolas leaves to join the fellowship? Will their love survive?
1. Meeting the Prince of Mirkwood

**Author's Note:** This is the first part of three books. Kind of like the LOTR trilogy. The first part is the history between Legolas and Riniel. The second part of the trilogy is the two's relationship throughout the journey of the fellowship. Then the third part will be their life after the war of the ring.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Middle Earth, or the Lord of the Rings and all its characters and places. I do own the character, Riniel, and maybe others. I will let you know of that later.

* * *

Riniel entered the strange forest of Mirkwood. The woodland elves lived here. She had heard many stories of the elves, her own kind, of these woods. She always said she would venture into this magnificent forest one day of her long life and meet her own kin who lived among the big oak trees.

She went on a small, barely visible, dirt path she found at the entrance. She had been going on this path for hours. She was about to give up and turn around when she heard something in the distance.

She turned her head to where she heard the distinct sound. To her it sounded like twigs snapping. She crouched and listened more to what made this noise. She heard nothing so she got up and kept on walking forwards on the dirt path.

She went for a few minutes walking when she heard another sound. She turned around immediately to see the back of an elf go hide behind some brush.

She started to venture over to where she heard the sound. Then she remembered that this might not be her kin and someone dangerous so she took out her bow and arrow.

She started to advance to where she heard the sound. She went to the brush where she last saw the elf and when she appeared there was no one there. She finally gave up on the mysterious forest of Mirkwood.

It was getting late and especially dark with the big trees blocking out the son. So Riniel decided to make a fire where should could catch a rabbit to cook for her meal. She had lembas bread along with her; it was a survival food that all elves carried on long journeys. But she wanted to save that for a life or death situation.

The legend of the elvish bread, lembas, was that you could take one small bite and it would fill the stomach of yourself.

So she eventually caught a rabbit and was cooking it by the small fire she built in the middle of three big trees surrounding her in a triangle.

To pass the time away, she started to sing. Whenever Riniel felt sad or alone she would always sing to make herself either happy or to make her feel like she wasn't the only one here on Middle Earth.

So she started to sing an old song from her homeland of Kirvena.

"Le Abdollen...Tun A Win De Toul...Yad Am Trulia..."

Then she heard a sudden noise behind her. She started to turn, but she felt a hand on her left shoulder.

Riniel just sat there, as still as the stone walls of Minas Tirith. She was caught by someone unknown, this had never happened to her before. Riniel was an excellent hunter and fighter, for a women, even of the elven kind.

"You should not be in the forest of Mirkwood alone at night, stranger, especially if you do not know the land." The unknown voice said.

Riniel then turned her head around slowly to see an elvish man of Mirkwood looking at her back.

This man had long, blond hair. It was pulled back with a brad through it. He had a fair face...fairer than any face of any many or elf she had ever seen. He also had a certain grace and strength she could just tell by looking at him.

He was clad in green, like the leaves of the trees of Mirkwood. He looked like an elven fighter of this strange place. But then she noticed the small crown upon his head. It was two bands of silver going along the golden blonde of his hair.

Riniel slowly got up and bowed down. "Your highness, I am from the Elven land of Kirvena. I wish to stay at this fabulous forest of Mirkwood as it has always been a dream of mine as a child."

This man just looked at her and studied her for minutes. Then he said, "You would not be the daughter of King Eruantien, would you?"

"Why yes. How did you know?" Riniel asked him.

"A messenger of the land of Kirvena arrived and brought news of the King. He said that you would be here in the woods and I was sent to look for you."

"I can't believe my father doesn't trust me. After hundreds of years you'd think he could give me enough trust to do this." They both laughed at this.

"Would you like to eat here at this lovely meal you cooked, or would you like to come to the palace of Mirkwood and enjoy a fine feast we have set up for you."

"I think a fine meal would be excellent right now. Please show me the way to your palace, Prince of Mirkwood." Riniel said.

"Please, call me Legolas." The Prince said.

Riniel then smiled and followed Legolas back to the palace of Mirkwood.

When they entered she found four great tables set in the main hall. Abound on them were plenty of food to serve at least a hundred. There were servants adding final touches as lighting candles and filling the cups with the finest wine of Mirkwood.

A big smile came across Riniel's face for she had been on her journey for at least a month and hadn't had a proper meal in all that time.

Legolas then motioned for her to take a seat and sat next to her. Then everyone else also seated and the King of Mirkwood, King Thranduil, entered.

He then motioned for everyone to enjoy their meal and seated and everyone helped themselves to as much food and wine as they could have.

Legolas got his wine cup and motioned it towards Riniel's cup and he said, "A toast...for finishing your great journey and the beginning of our journey. For I shall show you the woods of Mirkwood for as long as you wish."

They both toasted to this and finished eating the food provided to them.

Then when everyone in the hall was done eating the servants cleared the tables and Legolas showed her to her room.

"You can sleep here for as long as you stay here in Mirkwood." He said. "If you need anything just let one of our servants, or myself, know and we'll help you."

"Thank you," Riniel said bowing.

"Please," Legolas said, "No bowing."

Riniel just smiled then walked into her room.

The room was magnificent. The whole palace was underground, but there was a small window that brought in sunlight and the smell of trees.

There was a bed and dresser where she placed her things. There was also a bookshelf of books that she was not familiar with. They were all books about the forest of Mirkwood.

Riniel got the sudden feeling that this room was planned to be hers since there was everything she liked and nothing she disliked and history of the place she came to learn more about.

She then went over to the bed and pulled the magnificent covers back and laid down in the comfortable bed.

She then dozed off and dreams of her homeland and her family that she left behind. But she also dreamed about someone she had never dreamed about before, Legolas.

Riniel felt a connection, a calmness when she was around Legolas. She felt this odd feeling that was good, not bad, but yet it scared her.

Riniel told herself she'd find out what this meant tomorrow when Legolas would show her the ways of the Mirkwood people and the forest of Mirkwood.

She couldn't wait to venture into a new world.

She woke up the next morning and dressed herself into new clothes.

Then she walked outside the door to see breakfast available in the hall with Legolas and King Thranduil.

They all ate breakfast and talked about events happening in Middle Earth that they all heard different things about.

Then Legolas got up and grabbed Riniel's hand and walked out of the palace in a hurry.

"Where are we going?" Riniel asked laughing for Legolas was acting very weird, she could tell.

"You want to see Mirkwood, right?" Legolas asked her.

"Well, yes, but it's going to be here. Why the rush?" She asked back.

"I want to show you the most beautiful place in the whole forest of Mirkwood. And we need to get there fast!" He said. And still grabbing her hand, led her past many trees and bushes, until they got to a thick part of the forest with many trees and brush.

"Behind here is the place I wish to show you." He said then put his hands over her eyes so she couldn't see it until she got past the brush.

He led her past the brush, then when they were on the other side of the thick brush he removed her hands from her eyes. She opened her eyes then and saw the most beautiful site she had seen in her many years of life!

* * *

**End Notes:** I hope you like it. This is my third story and first Lord of the Rings FanFic. I wrote it while listening to Evanescence, so tell me if I spelled anything wrong. LEB! Please review so I know how you like this story. Thanks! 


	2. A Magical Place

**Author's Note:** This is the first part of three books. Kind of like the LOTR trilogy. The first part is the history between Legolas and Riniel. The second part of the trilogy is the two's relationship throughout the journey of the fellowship. Then the third part will be their life after the war of the ring.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Middle Earth, or the Lord of the Rings and all its characters and places. I do own the character, Riniel, and maybe others. I will let you know of that later.

* * *

She opened her eyes to see a small lake surrounded by green lush. There were flowers of every color and water as crystal clear. There was also a waterfall that led to the small lake.

"It's beautiful" Riniel whispered.

"This is the most treasured place in Mirkwood. My mother showed it to me when I was young. She told me the story of this magnificent place and it's magic." Legolas told her. He sat down and she followed sitting down on the green grass next to the lake.

"Shall I tell you the story?" He asked her.

"Yesâ€please tell me." She told him.

"Very well. When my father was a prince he met my mother, who was just an ordinary wood elf of Mirkwood. My father knew when he saw her that he loved her with all his heart, but he did not know if she felt the same. So one day he took her and brought her here. He then looked into her eyes and asked if she felt the same way he did for her. And she did. My father says it's almost as if they fell in love right then and there, even though they loved each other before. My mother said this place is magical. She says it brings out the best in everyone who enters this fine place. She says it shows you what your heart really feels deep down inside."

Riniel smiled, "That's a beautiful story. And did the prince and elf live happily ever after?"

"Yes, yes they did. For thousands of years, before she died." He told her.

"How did she die?" Riniel asked.

Legolas did not answer, but looked onto the lake.

"I'm sorry, Legolas. I shouldn't have asked." Riniel said placing her hand on his arm for small comfort.

Legolas looked at Riniel, now with sadness in his eyes. "She was attacked. On the outer edge of this forest, unguarded and surrounded by many foes."

Now Riniel looked away onto the lake as if it told more of the story, "I'm sorry." She said now with deep sorrow.

There was a silence among the two as if showing respect for the dead queen of Mirkwood.

Then Riniel got up and headed towards the waterfall and a patch of many beautiful flowers.

"What are you doing?" Legolas asked her.

"Well, you said I should see all of Mirkwood. So I'm looking." Riniel said to him smiling.

Legolas got up and headed after her.

"These flowers are beautiful. I remember themâ€they vanished from Kirvena long ago." Riniel informed him.

"They have been in this forest for many years. They are the most beautiful things, I believe, that this forest has to offer. But that all changed when you walked into the forest." Legolas said while Riniel stood there looking at the flowers blushing.

Riniel bent down to examine the flowers more closely. "Flowers are a magnificent part of nature. They are beautiful for the summer days, but then they wither and die, as do many other things in this world."

"Not everything dies." Legolas said. "True love never dies. Neither does the rising sun or setting moon."

"True loveâ€how do we know there is such a thing?" Riniel asked in disbelief.

"It is such a thing, it is a thing that someone feels inside their heart for another. And every time you see that person your heart skips and your head spins."

"And what else happens?" Riniel asked now face to face with Legolas looking into his eyes.

"You dream about them in your sleep and you want to spend every minute of the many years of your life with them. And" Legolas stopped taking a step closer to Riniel.

Now he was inches from her face. "And what?" She asked.

He took her hands in his and continued. "And whenever you touch that other person energy runs through you and you get the feeling of warmth and comfort.

Legolas' face moved closer to Riniel's face inch by inch. Then she suddenly pulled away.

"I am quite tired from the journey yesterday," she said. "Will you please take me back to your palace so I may get some rest?"

Legolas stood there shocked, but then suddenly answered her question. "Of course, my lady." He said bowing.

Riniel nodded and followed Legolas out of the magical place where he brought her.

When she was safe in the bed of the room she was given she laid her head upon her pillow and laid there in silence.

"_I couldn't possibly have feelings for Legolas. Could I?"_ She asked herself.

Then she answered suddenly. _"No! You just met him. You don't know him. You don't love him."_

"_Then why did I almost kiss him?" _She asked another question to herself.

But after that all she heard in her head was silence. Her last question was never answered.

Then she whispered the question to herself again, "Then why did I almost kiss him?"

Suddenly she heard a horse and many men screaming. She guessed the horse wasn't being tame and they were trying to tame it.

She ventured out her door to see what was happening.

Outside the palace she saw as many as ten men, including Legolas, trying to manhandle a horse---her horse!

Her horse, Narlia, got spooked while resting one night and ventured off. Riniel figured she left the forest and headed home, but there she was.

"Stop!" Riniel screamed heading towards the crowd of men and horse. "Stop! She's my horse."

When she got closer to the horse she took the rains in her left hand and got her right hand and stroked the head of the horse.

"Narlia" she whispered. "Calm down, Narlia. You're safe now. I'm here."

The horse suddenly calmed down. Then Riniel turned to a man who was standing next to the horse, amazed.

"Please show me to the stables. I will take her." Riniel said and the man nodded and showed her to the stables.

Hours later Legolas ventured into the stables for Riniel was still in there with her horse and it was time for dinner feast.

"Riniel?" He asked, not seeing where she was hiding.

Riniel appeared around a column. "What?" She asked him.

"It is time for dinner feast. Will you not come and join us?"

"Of course I will." Riniel said.

Legolas nodded and motioned his hand towards the palace as a gesture.

"What are we having this lovely night?" Riniel asked Legolas while walking back to the palace.

"I believe salted pork." Legolas answered back.

"With wine?" Riniel asked.

"Of course. It would not be a meal without the finest wine Mirkwood could offer." Legolas answered with a smile appearing on his face.

The two entered the palace to see King Thranduil sitting on his throne while servants of the palace got the food on the tables.

"Ah, my lady, Riniel. I'm so glad you came back from watching your horse to eat with us. There is a strong bond between animals and elves. We understand them better then men. We need to make sure we also gain their respect."

"Yes, king." Riniel answered him.

They all sat down when the tables were ready and food was placed upon them.

"So Legolas showed you around Mirkwood, did he not?" The King asked Riniel.

Riniel shot a quick glance to Legolas who was looking down at his plate of food nervously. "Yes, king. You have a beautiful kingdom."

"Yes, yes. Mirkwood is a beautiful forest. Although, many people do not find forests beautiful, but we wood elves find it the only place that soothes our hearts."

"Yes, I could not imaging living somewhere that wasn't surround by trees." Riniel said and they all shared a good laugh.

"Legolas, my lad, are you going to shore her more of Mirkwood tomorrow?" The King asked his son.

"Yes, father. If Riniel wishes I will show her more of your kingdom." Legolas told his father.

"I would very much like to see the rest of Mirkwood." Riniel said.

"Wonderful!" The king said and motioned for a toast.

The three raised their wineglasses up and the king toasted. "To new beginnings." The kings said and the others echoed while clanking wineglasses among each other.

"If you will excuse me." Riniel said once her meal was finished. "I shall retire."

The king and prince stood up while Riniel exited the room. When they seated again the king spoke to Legolas.

"Legolas. You look at Riniel as if she is a star from the night sky. What is going on in your heart?" He asked his son.

* * *

**Ending Note:** Please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as I can, but it's hard because of school. So please bare with me. Thanks! 


	3. Confessing Their Undying Love

**Author's Note:** This is the first part of three books. Kind of like the LOTR trilogy. The first part is the history between Legolas and Riniel. The second part of the trilogy is the two's relationship throughout the journey of the fellowship. Then the third part will be their life after the war of the ring.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Middle Earth, or the Lord of the Rings and all its characters and places. I do own the character, Riniel, and maybe others. I will let you know of that later.

* * *

"I do not know, father." Legolas answered. "I have feelings towards her I have never felt before."

"Is it love, my son?" The king asked.

"I believe it is, father."

"Excellent. She is a fine woman. She has strength and beauty. Those are good qualities for a future queen." The king informed his son.

Legolas laughed. "Slow down, father. I love her, but I do not think she feels the same way."

"Of course she does. Have you not seen her?" His father asked.

"What do you mean?" Legolas asked bewildered.

"All through dinner I took quick glances at Riniel. I saw her looking at you."

"That doesn't mean anything, father." Legolas told him.

"Alas! But yes it does, my dear son." The king said.

"Does it now? Please tell me." Legolas said.

"She was staring at you with the same look I used when I looked at your mother. It was love."

"So you believe that Riniel loves me as I do her?" Legolas asked his father.

"Yes, son. I do believe this."

"If it is true then-"Before Legolas could finish they turned their heads towards the sound of footsteps approaching.

It was Riniel. She was dressed in her outerwear and a cloak.

"Where are you going?" The king asked.

Riniel stopped and glanced over. She walked over then bowed. "My king, I am only going on an evening walk to clear my mind, sire." She answered.

"It is dangerous at night. Legolas, go with her to make sure she stays out of harm.

Legolas nodded his head and got up. He turned back to his father enough time to see him wink at his son and head out the palace doors with Riniel.

Once outside the two were quiet for minutes. Legolas hated the dread of not speaking or hearing her voice.

He knew he was in love with her. He loved everything about her. He loved the way her hair fell on her shoulders and her laugh and her natural grace.

He also loved the deep intensity of the feelings in her eyes. He could stare into her eyes and get lost, he knew it.

He finally spoke up to break the silence. "It is a beautiful evening, is it not?"

"Yes, it is." Riniel agreed.

They walked on in more silence. Legolas needed to tell her how he felt, he knew he had to. But he needed to find the right words. He didn't want to ruin the moment and he wanted to let her know soon.

"Riniel," He started to say while stopping and Riniel did the same and turned towards him.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Do you remember what I said about true love?" He asked her.

Yes. You said it never dies." Riniel said confused.

"And do you remember what I said happens when someone is in love?" He asked.

"Yes. I remember." She told him.

"Tell me what happens then." He said.

She told him all the things he told her earlier about how someone feels when they're in love with someone. She didn't dare ask why she was supposed to tell him all these things, but she did it without question.

"Good. You remember." Legolas said.

"Legolas, what is going on? Why did I have to tell you?" Riniel asked.

"I asked you to name those things because I need to know if that's how you feel when you're around me." Legolas told her.

"Please don't do this..." Riniel said.

"Don't do what?" Legolas asked. 

"Don't make me tell you." Riniel said.

"Riniel, I will not decline from asking you the question that has been running in my mind for a long time. I know the way I feel about you and I need to know if you feel the same way about me." Legolas informed her.

"Please don't make me say it." Riniel pleaded with him, tears running down her eyes.

"Is it so hard to tell the truth?" He asked wiping away a single tear.

Legolas clutched her face in his hand and rested it there while he got his left hand and held her right hand with it. He was close to her now, too close for her comfort.

"Legolas..." She whispered.

Legolas moved his head forward and Riniel did not pull back. His kiss was soft and gentle. Under the stars of the moonlit sky Riniel and Legolas shared their first kiss.

After a few minutes Legolas pulled away reluctantly and looked into Riniel's eyes.

"Riniel..." He began, "I love you."

Riniel was quiet. She just looked at Legolas.

Legolas then spoke up. "Do you feel the same way?" He asked her.

Riniel closed her eyes and a few tears dropped. "Yes..." she whispered. "I love you, Legolas."

Legolas smiled and kissed her again with all the passion he had hidden deep inside himself until this moment.

"Legolas" Riniel began, "I know it is what you want of me to do."

Legolas stood there bewildered. He had no idea what she was talking about.

"You will want me to marry you." Riniel told him.

"Yes, a spring wedding. How wonderful it would be." Legolas said with a dreamlike state in his eyes.

"And then I would be queen." Riniel said.

Legolas still had her in his arms. He looked at her then spoke. "Yes, queen of all of Mirkwood. What is wrong?"

"I don't want to rule, Legolas. That is why I ran away."

"You ran away from what?" Legolas asked, confused.

"I ran away from my home. I do not want to rule. I can't rule. How could people look at me and expect answers and guidance? I cannot do it." Riniel told him with fear in her voice.

"Of course you can do it. I know you can. You are a strong person. You also have wisdom...wisdom beyond your years of life." Legolas told her.

"No...I can't. I can't do any of this. Legolas, I can't marry you. I can't love you. I just can't...." She finished in a whisper.

"You wouldn't try?" Legolas asked.

Riniel just looked at him.

"Would you try for me?" Legolas asked.

A few more tears fell from Riniel's face before she replied. "I will try....for you, my love."

"I will help you through this." Legolas reassured her. "I promise you that. Do you trust me?"

"Yes. I trust you." Riniel told him.

"Good. Because I trust you can do this." Legolas said grinning.

With that Riniel smiled. She knew Legolas would try to help her, but this has been a fear of hers since she was a child. She feared that she would let down her people by not being a good ruler as she believed she could not do it. She knew what she had to do. She knew where she had to go.

She love Legolas, she knew that now. She had denied it, but she couldn't turn back now and deny it anymore. She was in love with the Prince of Mirkwood.

She knew if they were to be married that she would become the Queen of Mirkwood. The thought frightened her and filled her with happiness at the same time.

She was frightened because that meant she had a hand in being a ruler of many people. She would have many people's lives in her hands. She was responsible for lives and the land passed down on her husband's side.

But that is the part that made her happy. Her husband would be Legolas. She would be with the man she loved. She would have children and a home with Legolas.

Legolas took her hand and led her back to the palace to get rest. They had decided they would tell her father soon.

Riniel asked if it could be awhile before telling the news of their undying love and future wedding. She asked for many days to prepare herself before telling the news. Legolas reluctantly agreed and respected her wishes.

One she got into the palace she bid Legolas goodnight and hurried off to her bed chambers to fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you guys liked this new chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Real life gets in the way sometimes! 


End file.
